


Lucky Number Seven

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Magnus has a card for Alec. At first, Alec isn't sure what the occasion is.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Lucky Number Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a very bad day, so I wanted to try and fight back against the tide of gloom with a little sweetness.
> 
> Prompt #42 on ImagineForest's 60+ First Line Writing Prompts list ([link](https://www.imagineforest.com/blog/first-line-writing-prompts/)): "Some say the number 7 is unlucky, but to me, it wasn’t."

Alec opened the card, smiling at the bold lines and confident curves of Magnus’ handwriting.

_Some say the number 7 is unlucky, but to me, it wasn’t._

“Okay…?” Alec said, not entirely sure what the card was for or what Magnus was referring to.

Magnus smiled and leant in to kiss Alec’s cheek.

“Well… I met you on the 7th of July,” he said softly. “And now it’s February, and these have been the best months of my life. You’re wonderful. You make me happier than I’d known I could be, and I just… wanted you to know that. But... “ He shrugged a little. “It’s hard to put all of that into words sometimes, so… 7’s. They’re lucky for me now. Because of you.”

Alec smiled as he thought back to their chance meeting as strangers on a sidewalk bumping into each other. Coffee spilling down Magnus’ clearly expensive shirt, making the fabric cling to his muscular chest. Alec’s total inability to stop staring _nearly_ leading to a missed opportunity… until, at the last minute, he’d managed to find the words to apologise and ask Magnus for the chance to buy him another coffee. The conversation that had followed where Alec had laughed more in one afternoon than he had in months.

And now, here they were.

“Seven months,” Alec said softly.

“Yeah,” Magnus said, clearly pleased that Alec had done the math.

“Then here’s to the next seventy,” Alec said, putting a hand on Magnus’ cheek and drawing him close for a kiss, smiling into it.

“Not seven?” Magnus asked, grinning at Alec.

“Nope,” Alec replied. “Seventy.” He winked. “For a start, at least.”

Magnus laughed and put his arms around Alec’s neck. “I think I can live with that,” he said, leaning in to press their lips together.


End file.
